La voix
by NekoGardenFox
Summary: Alors que Dynamis observait les étoiles, il ignore que ça va dégénérer… (OS se déroulant avant de Pluto ne lui jette son sort)


**Moi : Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça…**

**Dynamis : Et moi j'aimerais bien le savoir !**

**Mélanie : 1 heure qu'ils répètent la même chose… -_-**

**Disclaimer : Ni les personnages ni l'univers de Beyblade ne m'appartienne mais le perso de Mélanie, si !**

* * *

Dans la Montagne de Brume plus précisément dans le temple perché en haut de celle-ci, Dynamis, assis sur son siège (ou qu'importe comment ça s'appelle) observe les étoiles. Enfin plutôt les signes indiquant que la résurrection de Némésis est proche mais soudain Dynamis fut interrompu dans son observation par une voix étrange

-_Aide-nous_, fit-elle

Dynamis baissa son regard vers la porte d'entrée de son temple, pensant que la voix provenait de là puis il regarda à gauche et à droite mais ne vit personne. …En y réfléchissant bien, la voix semblait …fantomatique… Dynamis haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur les étoiles, jusqu'à que cette voix se fasse de nouveau entendre.

-_Aide-nous. Confie-nous ton pouvoir. _Souffla-t-elle

-_Qui est là ? _Questionna Dynamis_, qui a dit ça ? _S'obstina-t-il sans pour autant obtenir une quelconque réponse.

-_Confie-nous ton pouvoir._

-_Qui a dit ça ?! Montrez-vous !_ _Je ne trouve pas ça drôle !_ Fit le violet pastel en se levant de son siège

-_Aide-nous ! Confie-nous ton pouvoir !_ Fit la voix en se faisant plus pressante.

-_Non ! Jamais !_ Répondit Dynamis du tac-au-tac.

-_Aide-nous ! Nous avons besoin de ton pouvoir !_

_-Montrez-vous ou partez !_ S'énerva le devin tout en regardant tout autour de lui.

_-Joint toi à notre cause et donne-nous ton pouvoir ! Le pouvoir du fragment d'étoile ! S'énerva à son tour la voix_

Cette fameuse voix semblait maintenant résonner dans la tête de Dynamis qui paniquait un peu plus à chaque nouveau mot prononcé par elle. Il regardait tout autour de lui. Le devin est plutôt quelqu'un de rationnel et il ne croit pas au fantôme et tout ce bazar, mais là… Ce n'est pas la même chose : il fait nuit, il est seul comme toujours mais ce n'est pas le propos et surtout, il y a cette voix qu'il attend parfaitement ! Il n'est pas fou quand même !

-_Offre ton pouvoir à Némésis ! Offre-le nous et aide à la résurrection de Némésis !_

-NON ! Je ne vous aiderais jamais !

La voix semblait devenue être « les » voix car plusieurs résonnaient maintenant dans la tête du devin, répétant toute la même chose. Bien qu'en réalité, c'est l'écho de cette voix qui résonne, Dynamis avait l'impression d'en entendre plusieurs et il paniquait de plus en plus…

-_Confie-nous ton pouvoir. Confie-nous ton pouvoir. Confie-nous ton pouvoir._

-_Non ! Je ne vous confirais jamais le pouvoir du fragment d'étoile ! _Dynamis le cria presque

-_Aide-nous, confie-nous la puissance de ton fragment d'étoile ! Némésis va ressusciter et détruire le monde, _vit la voix en se faisant extrêmement violente

-Non ! Tais-toi ! TAIS-TOI ! Cria Dynamis tout en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles, priant pour que tout ça s'arrête et espérant que cette voix se taise et vite !

Le devin resta de longues heures ses mains plaquées sur ses oreilles, en réalité de longues minutes mais Dynamis avais l'impression que cela durait depuis des heures. Pendant ces minutes, le devin n'avait cessé de répéter en boucle les phrase « tais-toi ! » et « je ne vous confirais jamais le pouvoir du fragment d'étoile ! ». Cette expérience était tellement horrible que Dynamis était à deux doigts de commencer à pleurer. Il avait l'impression de devenir dingue…

* * *

Dynamis se réveilla en sursaut et en criant un dernier « tait-toi ». Le devin se rendit vite compte qu'il était assis sur son siège. Il regardait tout autour du lui et se rendit compte que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

_-C'était juste un cauchemar,_ pensa-il, soupirant de soulagement en faisant cette constatation.

…Mais était-ce vraiment un cauchemar ou s'était-il endormi après avoir vécu tout ça ? Et qu'était-ce que cette étrange voix ? Ça, c'est à vous de voir…

* * *

**Moi : Bah, l'OS est fini est je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ça ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai mal aux jambes à cause de l'escalade en EPS ^^'**

**Dynamis : *soupir* Je crois que je vais arrêter d'essayer de te comprendre…**

**Mélanie : Oui, il vaut mieux…**

**Une Review s'il vous plaît ?**


End file.
